Seventeen's Babies
by emmetropia
Summary: MPREG. Seventeen. JeongCheol ups), VerKwan (Vernon/Seungkwan), dll. Di saat uke-uke Seventeen hamil secara bersamaan. apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? summary macam apa ini -.-
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen's Babies

.

.

Genre : Romance, Mpreg.

Pairing : JeongCheol (Jeonghan x ), VerKwan (Vernon x Seungkwan), dll.

Desc : God

DONT READ IF YOU HATE IT.

No Bash. No Complain.

.

.

Member Seventeen baru saja selesai melakukan comeback stage mereka dengan lagu baru mereka yang berjudul MANSE. Kini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang ke asrama mereka untuk beristirahat karena kebetulan mereka mendapatkan libur 3 hari.

Jeonghan yang memang sedang demam diam saja sejak selesai stage. Ia terlihat begitu pucat dan kini ia tertidur dengan nyenyak di jok paling belakang, pojok kiri di sebelah Scoups. Member khawatir melihat nya karena selain pucat dan jadi pendiam, Jeonghan juga tidak mau makan sama sekali sekalipun di paksa.

"Haruskah kita membawa nya ke rumah sakit hyung? Aku khawatir..." Kata Hoshi sambil memutar tubuh nya ke arah jok belakang. "Iya hyung... apa sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit saja?" DK juga ikut khawatir. Scoups menghela nafas lalu menjawab, "Kita tunggu sampai besok dan lihat apa keadaan nya membaik atau malah memburuk. Jika memburuk, kita langsung ke rumah sakit, arra?" Semua member mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm, Jeonghan langsung pergi ke kamar nya dan tidur tanpa mengganti pakaian nya dulu. Scoups meminta Woozi dan Hoshi (yang juga roomate dengan JeongCheol) untuk tidur di kamar member lain dulu karena ia ingin menjaga Jeonghan sampai sembuh tanpa gangguan. Woozi dan Hoshi menurut dan tidur di kamar Vernon.

Scoups berlutut di sebelah kasur Jeonghan dan membangunkan Jeonghan perlahan. "Jeonghan-ah... ireona... kau harus mengganti pakaian mu dulu sebelum tidur..." Scoups membangunkan Jeonghan. Jeonghan langsung bangun lalu duduk di atas kasur. Mata nya sembab menahan pusing di kepala nya. "Akan ku bantu kau untuk mengganti pakaian, ok?" Jeonghan mengangguk dan ia berpegangan erat pada Scoups.

Jeonghan berhasil mengganti atasan nya dan kini ia kesusahan membuka celana nya. Scoups tidak tahu harus apa, masalah nya, Jeonghan 3x lebih sensitif saat sakit.

"Kau duduk saja, biar aku yang menggantikan celana mu," Scoups menyerah dan Jeonghan pun menurut. Dengan telaten Scoups memakaikan Jeonghan celana piyama pororo panjang kesayangan nya dan akhir nya selesai. Scoups melepas ikatan rambut Jeonghan dan ia terpesona sebentar. "Kau sangat cantik Jeonghan..." Scoups mengelus lembut kepala Jeonghan.

"Ayo kita tidur," Scoups menarik tangan Jeonghan dan ia memeluk erat tubuh kekasih nya yang hangat itu.

.

.

.

Ke-esokan hari nya Scoups bangun di saat Jeonghan sudah duduk di atas kasur sambil cemberut. "Wae, eum? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Scoups dengan lembut. Jeonghan memegangi kepala nya lalu kembali berbaring. Scoups memijat pelan kepala Jeonghan dan Jeonghan nyaman dengan hal itu.

"Kau harus makan hari ini. Kemarin kau tidak makan sama sekali," Kata Scoups tegas. Jeonghan menggelengkan kepala nya pelan dan mengerang tanda menolak. Scoups bangun meninggalkan Jeonghan dan kembali membawa semangkuk bubur hangat yang di buat oleh Seungkwan.

"Buka mulut mu," Jeonghan menggelengkan kepala nya. "Tapi kau belum makan sama sekali Jeonghan... kau bisa makin sakit jika begini... ayolah, satu suap saja," Scoups membujuk. Jeonghan tetap menggelengkan kepala nya. "Yoon Jeonghan, makan atau ku bawa kau ke rumah sakit sekarang," Scoups sedikit membentak Jeonghan. Seketika Jeonghan menitikan air mata lalu mengangguk dan membuka mulut nya.

Scoups menyuapi Jeonghan yang makan sambil menangis. Jeonghan minum lalu setelah nya ia kembali berbaring dan meringkuk karena ia juga takut pada Scoups. Scoups menghela nafas, lalu menyimpan mangkuk tersebut ke dapur. Ia kembali dan mendapati Jeonghan yang sudah kembali tidur.

"Maafkan aku chagi..." Scoups memeluk Jeonghan dari belakang dan ikut terlelap lagi.

Member Seventeen lain nya sudah menelepon dokter untuk datang ke dorm mereka untuk memeriksa keadaan Jeonghan yang tidak membaik. Scoups menunggu di luar bersama member Seventeen yang lain. Sang dokter keluar dengan wajah gembira.

"Kenapa dok? Apa ada hal yang membahayakan Jeonghan?" Scoups bertanya panik. Sang dokter menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak ada yang berbahaya, hanya saja... karena dia hamil muda dan terlalu kelelahan, dia jadi seperti ini. Tapi selebih nya tidak apa-apa, hanya butuh istirahat total," Kata sang dokter.

Member Seventeen terdiam karena mereka mencerna kata-kata dari si dokter. "Sebentar... JEONGHAN HYUNG HAMIL!?" Seungkwan bertanya tak percaya. Sang dokter mengangguk. Member Seventeen langsung bersorak senang sedangkan Scoups masih terdiam kaget. "KAU BERHASIL MEMBUAT NYA BUNTING HYUNG! CHUKKAE!" Perkataan Hoshi mengundang tawa dan jitakan.

" Aigoo~ ada yang akan menjadi appa~" Ucap Dino menggoda Scoups yang tersenyum sendiri sekarang.

"Seungcheol appa~" Semua member Seventeen juga ikut menggoda Scoups. Tiba-tiba, Seungkwan berlari ke toilet dan muntah. Vernon langsung menyusul Seungkwan dan memastikan kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Vernon. Seungkwan mengangguk sambil memegang tangan Vernon erat. Sang dokter kembali tersenyum, "Seperti nya tidak hanya satu yang sedang hamil muda..." Semua member Seventeen menatap Vernon dengan senyum jahil nya.

"Mwo!? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu!?" Tanya Vernon gugup. "Vernon appa~" Semua member Seventeen juga menggoda Vernon sekarang. Seungkwan hanya tertawa lalu saling tatap dengan Vernon.

"Dapat aku pastikan ini anak ku Kwan. Karena hanya aku yang sudah menyentuh mu sampai... ya... kau tau..." Vernon membuat Seungkwan menunduk malu sedangkan member Seventeen lain lagi-lagi ribut dan menggoda pasangan muda itu.

"Chakkaman... kalau yang suka mual di pagi hari dan muntah-muntah tidak jelas, mood berubah-ubah atau tiba-tiba menginginkan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba... apa itu juga pertanda orang hamil?" Tanya Hoshi pelan.

"Bisa jadi iya, wae? Apa kau mengalami nya?" Tanya sang dokter. Semua member terdiam dengan jantung yang berdetak keras. Hoshi juga terdiam dan bingung harus jawab apa.

.

1

2

3

.

"N-Ne..."

"Dokyum appa~" Sekarang member Seventeen juga menggoda Dokyum. Sedangkan Hoshi hanya menunduk malu. "Fiuh~ mari kita periksa lagi besok. Akan ku bawakan obat juga untuk Jeonghan besok pagi,"

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Ke-esokan hari nya, sang dokter kembali datang dan memeriksa Hoshi juga Seungkwan. Jeonghan masih belum bisa bangun dari kasur karena demam yang belum turun. Joshua, Woozi, Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi keluar untuk membeli makan karena simpanan makanan di rumah sudah habis.

Vernon dan Dokyum duduk di ruang TV sambil bermain Lego seperti anak keci. Scoups yang melihat nya hanya menghela nafas. "Bagaimana bisa bocah seperti kalian sudah bisa menghamili anak orang..."

"Kami hanya mengikuti dan meneladani apa yang leader lakukan. Apa itu salah?" Dokyum berhigh-five ria dengan Vernon sedangkan Scoups sudah mengejar mereka sambil melempari mereka dengan snack yang ada di dapur.

Tak lama kemudian sang dokter keluar dari kamar Vernon bersama dengan Seungkwan dan Hoshi. Vernon, Dokyum dan Scoup langsung berhenti kejar-kejaran dan menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan polos mereka. "Seungkwan dan Hoshi hamil secara bersamaan seperti nya... karena ternyata umur kandungan mereka sama-sama 2 minggu, dan mungkin hanya beda beberapa jam saja," Kata sang dokter sambil memberikan obat untuk Jeonghan.

"Suruh dia minum obat ini 2 kali sehari, saat bangun tidur dan sebelum tidur. Sebaiknya dia makan terlebih dulu karena efek dari obat ini akan bekerja lebih cepat jika lambung nya sudah di isi makanan," Kata sang dokter pada Scoups. "Algaeseumnida. Kamsahamnida uisa-nim!" Member 17 yang ada di sana merunduk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sang dokter sudah bersiap akan pulang, tapi ternyata Woozi, Joshua, Mingyu dan Wonwoo kembali lebih cepat dari yang di perkirakan. Mingyu dan Joshua kewalahan membawa banyak sekali bawaan sedangkan Woozi dan Wonwoo dengan tenang nya makan ice cream.

"A-Anyeong haseyo... hah... uisa-nim..." Joshua dan Mingyu menyapa sang dokter dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Scoups, Vernon, Dokyum, Seungkwan dan Hoshi hanya melongo melihatnya. Scoups sudah bersiap untuk protes melihat belanjaan yang begitu banyak tapi Mingyu langsung mengangkat tangan nya dan menghentikan Scoups.

"Tolong hyung... jangan marah pada kami... hah... kami berani sumpah yang belanja adalah mereka, bukan kami..." Joshua mengangguk menyetujui Mingyu. Scoups menatap Woozi dan Wonwoo yang hanya nyengir pada nya sambil memakan ice cream. "Entah kenapa nafsu makan ku naik 4x lipat dari biasa nya akhir-akhir ini," Ucap Wonwoo. "Nado," Woozi tersenyum bersama Wonwoo dan anteng makan ice cream.

Semua orang terdiam mendengar nya.

"Apa kalian berdua tidak keberatan jika aku periksa di sini?" Tanya sang dokter. Untung saja dokter yang datang adalah dokter pribadi mereka jadi mereka tidak malu jika tiap hari nya selalu ada pasien baru yang harus di periksa seperti ini.

Woozi dan Wonwoo mengangguk. Joshua dan Mingyu deg-degan akan hasil nya. Sekarang mereka bersembunyi di belakang Scoups. Seungkwan dan Hoshi juga tidak sabar menunggu jawaban sang dokter. Sang dokter tertawa lalu menatap Joshua dan Mingyu dengan tatapan keibuan nya.

"Kalian mau dengar jawaban nya atau mau menebak nya terlebih dahulu?" Sang dokter menggoda Joshua dan Mingyu yang masih enggan menunjukan wajah mereka dari balik tubuh Scoups. "A-Apa mereka positif... hamil?" Mingyu bertanya pelan dan takut. Sang dokter hanya tersenyum lalu menatap Wonwoo dan Woozi.

Wonwoo dan Woozi mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk. "Jisoo appa~" Semua member menggoda Joshua lalu menatap Mingyu. "Mingyu appa~" Setelah menggoda kedua calon appa baru itu, Scoups menatap Mingyu dan Joshua tajam. "Kapan kalian melakukan nya, eoh!? KENAPA KALIAN HAMIL SECARA BERSAMAAN!?" Tanya Scoups frustasi tapi bahagia. (Emang bisa-.-?)

"Tentu saja bersamaan dengan hyung dan Jeonghan hyung! Saat kami pulang dari Busan," Jawab Joshua dengan antusias. Semua member drop mendengar nya -.- Scoups melongo mendengar nya. Kini wajah nya lah yang memerah dan bingung harus berkata apa. Semua member menggoda leader nya itu yang merasa bersalah sekaligus kesal.

"Joshua, jangan biarkan Woozi makan makanan pedas terlalu banyak karena lambung nya tidak kuat. Sebisa mungkin alihkan dia ke makanan yang lain, arra? Itu juga bisa membahayakan kandungan nya, (ketauan banget dokter abal mashaa allah. Maap ye)" Kata sang dokter. Joshua mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Kalau ada pertanda yang hamil lagi, telepon saja aku," Sang dokter melirik The8 yang hanya diam tidak mengerti. Semua member mengangguk lalu mengantarkan sang dokter sampai ke depan pintu dorm.

Keadaan dorm menjadi hening. Mereka tidak tahu harus apa sekarang. "A-Aku dan Hoshi akan masak untuk makan malam, ayo," Seungkwan menarik tangan Hoshi ke dapur lalu The8 mengikuti mereka dan meninggalkan para seme di ruang TV bersama dua pria lucu yang masih asik makan.

"Kalian ganti baju lalu bersihkan dorm. Hyung akan membereskan kamar dan memastikan Jeonghan untuk makan sore ini," Perintah Scoups. "Ne hyung," Jawab seme yang lain. Mereka berpencar dan membersihkan dorm secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

"DINO PULANG~!" Dino baru saja pulang sekolah dan mendapati hyung-hyung nya sedang beres-beres. Ia menaruh tas nya di kamar lalu ikut membantu membersihkan dorm atas perintah Scoups.

"Kenapa Woozi hyung dan Wonwoo hyung tidak ikut beres-beres dengan kita?" Tanya Dino pada Joshua dan Mingyu. Kedua hyung itu saling bertatapan lalu Joshua menatap Dino. "Mereka sedang hamil, jadi tidak boleh bekerja terlalu berat,"

"OH MY GAHWD (Dino alay yah-.- gadeng. lopyu). REALLY!?" Dino mulai membuat hyung nya ingin melemparkan nya dari jendela kamar. "Berhenti memasang wajah itu atau ku lempar kau ke teras belakang," Mingyu mengancam. Dino langsung berhenti nyengir dan melanjutkan acara bersih-bersih nya.

.

.

Jeonghan sudah bisa bangun dari kasur walaupun ia masih terlihat lemas dan pucat. Tapi dia sudah mau makan dan tidak pernah menolak jika Scoups meminta nya minum obat. "Apa kau benar-benar merasa baikan? Kalau masih pusing, lebih baik kau istirahat lagi saja," Kata Scoups khawatir sambil terus mengelus rambut Jeonghan yang bersender di bahu nya.

"Ani... jinjja gwaenchanayo..." Jeonghan menjawab pelan. Scoups terdiam lalu ia bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada ku kalau kau hamil, eum?" Scoups memainkan rambut halus Jeonghan. Yang di tanya hanya diam dan menunduk, tak tahu mau jawab apa.

Scoups menarik dagu Jeonghan agar kekasih cantik nya itu mau menatap nya. "I-Itu... karena... aku takut kau shock..." Jawab Jeonghan pelan. "Tapi kan aku jadi merasa bersalah... di saat kau morning sick, aku tidak pernah ada karena aku tidak tahu kalau itu salah satu gejala orang hamil... mian..." Scoups mengecup bibir Jeonghan lembut. Jeonghan mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Scoups lebih dalam.

"Gomawo..." Scoups mengucapkan terima kasih di sela-sela ciuman hangat mereka lalu menggigit bibir bawah Jeonghan. Jeonghan tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangan nya ke leher Scoups.

.

.

"Kwannie..." Vernon masuk ke kamar dan melihat Seungkwan sedang bermain game di I-Pad milik nya. "Ne?" Seungkwan menjawab lucu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari layar I-Pad. Vernon berbaring di sebelah Seungkwan lalu tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Seungkwan. "Ish! Diam! Jangan mengganggu nanti aku kalah!" Protes Seungkwan.

Vernon gemas melihat nya lalu tangan kanan nya masuk ke dalam kaos yang Seungkwan kenakan dan mengelus lembut perut Seungkwan. "Geli~ kkk~" Akhir nya Seungkwan melepaskan I-Pad dan menatap Vernon. "Wae, eum? Kau lapar?" Tanya Seungkwan. Vernon menggeleng lalu menempelkan telinga nya di perut Seungkwan. Ia menyamankan diri di sana dan memejamkan mata nya. Seungkwan tersenyum lalu menyanyikan lagu sebelum tidur untuk Vernon sambil memainkan rambut Vernon dengan lembut.

.

.

"Hyung," Joshua menghampiri Woozi yang masih berkutat di depan komputer bersama snack-snack yang ia bawa ke kamar. "Hm?" Woozi menjawab dan menatap Joshua. "Ayo tidur baby, ini sudah malam," Joshua mematikan komputer nya lalu menatap Woozi yang cemberut.

"Tapi aku masih ingin makan..." Woozi terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan membuat Joshua meleleh. "Baiklah tapi hanya satu bungkus. Sisa nya kau makan besok, arra?" Joshua mencubit pelan pipi gembul Woozi lalu Woozi mengangguk imut dan makan dengan lahap.

"Saranghae..." Joshua memeluk Woozi dari belakang dan mengelus pelan perut Woozi yang tengah mengandung anak nya. "Nado~" Woozi menjawab sambil terus memasukan snack ke dalam mulut nya. Joshua menggigit pipi Woozi karena saking gemas nya.

.

.

.

TBC.

Couple lain nyusul di chap berikut nya~ hohoho~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

Mingyu baru saja keluar dari toilet dan ia terkejut melihat Wonwoo yang tengah menungging di atas kasur. "Chagi... kau sedang apa?" Mingyu berjalan pelan ke arah Wonwoo dengan perlahan. "TENTU SAJA AKU SEDANG MENUNGGING PABO!" Jawab Wonwoo galak. Mingyu memejamkan mata nya lalu menghela nafas. "Mianhae mianhae... lalu mau sampai kapan kau menungging seperti itu?" Tanya Mingyu dengan lembut.

Wonwoo berhenti menungging lalu mempoutkan bibir nya. "Mingyu-ah," Panggil Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan kekasihnya itu. "Mingyu-ah," Wonwoo kembali memanggil Mingyu. Yang di panggil kembali bergumam namun lebih keras. "MINGYU-AH!" Wonwoo membuat Mingyu loncat dari kasur saking terkejut. "Iya apa sayang? Dari tadi aku juga mendengar panggilan mu... tidak harus berteriak bisa kan?" Mingyu menghela nafas.

"Aku kan disini... tapi kenapa kau malah menatap ponsel mu? Hiks... sudah di abaikan, sekarang malah di marahi... hiks..." Wonwoo bangkit dari kasur dan pergi ke balkon kamar lalu menangis disana. Mingyu memejamkan mata nya, menghela nafas berat lalu bangkit dan menyusul sang kekasih yang tengah menangis di balkon.

GREP

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang dan meremas lembut tubuh hangat itu ke dalam pelukan nya. Ia tau ia yang salah. Ia merasa selama ini Wonwoo sudah sangat baik pada nya bahkan ia rela memberikan tubuh nya jika memang Mingyu mau. Sekarang Wonwoo juga berhasil memberikan nya keturunan, apa lagi yang kurang? Bahkan selama Wonwoo hamil, Wonwoo tidak pernah menyusahkan Mingyu. Hanya porsi makan saja yang bertambah kkk~

"Mianhae..." Mingyu merasa amat bersalah mendengar isakan kecil Wonwoo. Mingyu mengelus lembut perut Wonwoo. Wonwoo terdiam lalu membalikan tubuh nya dan bersender nyaman di pundak Mingyu. Mingyu tau, Wonwoo sedang dalam keadaan kurang sehat akibat rasa mual yang terus Wonwoo rasakan maka dari itulah kenapa Wonwoo sangat rewel. "Nado mianhae..." Wonwoo mengecup lembut pipi Mingyu lalu memejamkan mata nya dan menyerukan wajah nya ke leher Mingyu. Tak lama kemudian Wonwoo tertidur di pelukan Mingyu dengan sangat lucu.

Mingyu tersenyum, mengecup dalam bibir Wonwoo lalu membawa kekasihnya ke atas kasur. Ia menatap wajah damai Wonwoo yang tengah terlelap sambil terus mengelus lembut perut Wonwoo berharap rasa mual yang Wonwoo rasakan berkurang karena jujur ia tidak tega.

"Gomawoyo chagi... maaf aku membuat mu tersiksa seperti ini... saranghae," Mingyu mendekap erat tubuh Wonwoo lalu ikut terlelap.

.

.

Hoshi dan Dokyum tengah berlatih dance di ruang dance practice. Hoshi yang akhir-akhir ini mudah kelelahan memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak dengan melentangkan kedua tangan nya dan memejamkan mata nya sambil berbaring di lantai dance. Dokyum tersenyum lalu membawakan Hoshi minum.

"Sudah lelah kan? Dari tadi kau tidak menari, kau hanya menggoyangkan pantat mu saja hingga kau kelelahan seperti ini kkk~" Dokyum gemas. Hoshi tertawa lalu duduk dan menatap Dokyum. "Hmm... apa... saat kau... melakukan itu pada ku... kau benar-benar mencintai ku? Atau hanya nafsu semata?" Hoshi bertanya dan membuat Dokyum tersedak minuman nya sendiri.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintai mu!" Dokyum menjawab pasti. Hoshi tersenyum lucu. "Lalu apa kau akan menikahi ku nanti?" Hoshi kembali bertanya. "Jika kau ingin aku menikahi mu sekarang juga, akan ku lakukan," Dokyum kembali menjawab pasti. Hoshi tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Jun sedang menunggu The8 yang masih enggan berhenti menari. Jun hanya mendengarkan musik dan memainkan game di ponsel nya. The8 mengganti lagu nya menjadi lagu Lyn – High Heels (dianjurkan sambil dengerin lagu ini yak. Biar makin UGH. Apasi-.-). The8 tersenyum jahil lalu menghampiri Jun yang masih asik mendengarkan musik dan bermain game.

Dengan perlahan The8 melepas ear-phone yang menyumpal telinga Jun, menarik ponsel Jun lalu menaruh nya di atas meja. Jun hanya menatap The8 bingung dan mengikuti saja kemauan The8 saat The8 menarik nya ke tengah ruangan.

The8 terus saja tersenyum dan menggoda Jun yang mulai mengerti apa yang dia mau. Mereka menari bersama dengan cukup... intim dan romantis. Tangan Jun mulai turun meraba paha dalam The8 namun The8 buru-buru melepaskan pelukan nya dan tersenyum jahil pada Jun yang hanya bisa mendengus kecewa. Jun menarik tubuh The8 lalu memeluk nya erat dari belakang dan menciumi leher belakang kekasih nya.

Lagu nya sudah berakhir, namun Jun masih enggan melepaskan back hug nya dari The8. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa liar begini," Ucap Jun yang masih menikmati aroma sitrus yang menguar dari tubuh The8. The8 hanya tertawa dan ikut memejamkan mata nya. "Hanya kau yang tau sisi liar ku Jun," Ucap The8. Mereka saling tatapan lalu Jun mengecup lembut bibir The8.

"Wo ai ni..." Jun tersenyum gentle pada The8 yang kini juga ikut tersenyum. "Nado saranghae," Jawab The8 sambil mencubit hidung Jun lalu mengajak Jun untuk pulang ke dorm.

.

.

Jeonghan dan Woozi tengah mengalami masa-masa ngidam. Kini mereka tengah berada di backstage Music Bank. Tiba-tiba Jeonghan dan Woozi meminta Scoups dan Joshua untuk membawa mereka ke ruang tunggu SNSD karena Jeonghan ingin foto dan bernyanyi dengan Tiffany sedangkan Woozi ingin menari Lion Heart dengan ke-8 member SNSD. Joshua dan Scoups bingung harus apa karena mereka takut di cap tidak sopan oleh SNSD.

Mereka berdua datang bersama uke mereka dan memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu ruang tunggu SNSD. Seohyun membuka kan pintu dan menyapa member Seventeen yang sudah berbaris rapi di depan pintu. "Ayo silahkan masuk!" Seohyun membuka pintu dengan lebar untuk member Seventeen.

"Untung saja ruang tunggu kami besar, jadi kami bisa menampung kalian semua," Ucap Sooyoung lalu tertawa bersama yang lain. "Kami ingin memberikan album kedua kami kepada sunbaenim..." Ucap Scoups sambil menyerahkan album MANSAE kepada Yuri. Lalu tiba-tiba Tiffany datang dan semua member Seventeen langsung membuka jalan untuk Tiffany yang mau masuk ke ruang tunggu.

"E-Ehm... dan kami butuh bantuan sunbae-deul..." Ucap Scoups gugup dan tak yakin. "Apa yang bisa kami bantu untuk kalian," Kata Taeyeon. Scoups menatap semua member nya lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "B-Begini... Jeonghan ingin sekali berfoto dan bernyanyi dengan Tiffany sunbaenim... lalu Woozi juga sangat ingin menarikan lagu Lion Heart dengan... SNSD sunbaenim... maaf kan kami sebelumnya! Kami merasa sangat tidak enak," Kata Scoups sambil merunduk sopan.

"HWANG MIYOUNG! PALLI NAWA!" Panggil Taeyeon. Tiffany muncul lalu Taeyeon menceritakan semua nya. "Ahh~ aku tau gejala apa ini," Tiffany berjalan mendekati member Seventeen. "Ini nama nya ngidam. Betul kan? Aku tahu, tenang saja. Rahasia kalian aman," Tiffany menepuk pundak Scoups lalu menarik tangan Jeonghan.

Mereka mengambil beberapa foto berdua layak nya adik dan kakak, lalu menyanyikan salah satu lagu Seventeen yang berjudul Adore U berdua. Tiffany memeluk Jeonghan lalu berkata, "Akan ku bawakan susu ibu hamil untuk mu nanti," Bisik Tiffany lalu tersenyum pada Jeonghan. Lalu mereka juga menarikan Lion Heart dengan Woozi yang menjadi center.

"Bagaimana sunbaenim bisa tahu soal ini?" Tanya Joshua hati-hati.

"Kau kira kami tidak pernah menjadi korban orang ngidam, eoh? Sunbae kalian Super Junior, Leeteuk oppa juga pernah mengidam seperti kalian. Ini rahasia tapi karena kalian juga mengalami nya, jadi anggap saja ini sebagai sharing, janji tidak bilang pada siapa-siapa, arra?" Ucap Tiffany. Member Seventeen mengangguk.

"Bahkan Leeteuk oppa membuat satu agensi kalang kabut karena keinginan nya yang berbahaya, itu hal yang paling membuat kami trauma dan gila kkk~" Ucap Sooyoung. "Memang apa yang Leeteuk sunbaenim inginkan saat ia hamil?" Tanya Vernon. "Ia ingin Super Junior bubar," Jawab Taeyeon. Semua orang tertawa mendengarnya. "Maka dari itu kami panik dan mencoba menenangkan Leeteuk oppa yang sedang ngidam parah di hari itu," Sambung Yoona.

"Jika kalian... para laki-laki yang membuat kekasih kalian hamil kesusahan atau frustasi karena kekasih kalian ngidam hal-hal yang unik, beritahu kami. Kami pasti membantu, SM Ent siap membantu," Ucap Hyoyeon yang mengundang tawa.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu sunbaenim. Terima kasih banyak! Maaf telah merepotkan kalian!" Kata Scoups. "Tiffany sunbaenim, gomawo~" Ucap Jeonghan dengan begitu imut dan membuat Scoups gemas. "Aigoo~ dia lebih cantik dariku~" Tiffany membuat semua orang kembali tertawa. "Hati-hati saat menari, ne? Jangan terlalu bersemangat. Fighting!" Tiffany menyemangati Seventeen.

.

.

Mereka pulang ke dorm dengan mood yang bagus. Pada awal nya mereka kira hanya mereka lah yang mengalami hal unik seperti ini, namun ternyata tidak hanya mereka, ada orang lain yang juga mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Aku lapar..." Ucap Hoshi sambil terus mengelusi perut nya. "Kau mau makan apa, eum?" Tanya Dokyum lembut. "Hmm... pizza!" Jawab Hoshi semangat. "Aku juga mau pizza!" Ucap Seungkwan dan Wonwoo bersamaan. "Baiklah baiklah, nanti aku belikan untuk kalian semua," Kata Scoups pasrah. Jeonghan tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Scoups lembut.

"Gomawo... Seungcheol appa~" Jeonghan berhasil membuat Scoups tersenyum dan kini mereka berpelukan dengan hangat selama perjalanan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

Mereka semua asik memakan pizza di ruang TV. "Kau sudah makan nya?" Tanya Jeonghan pada Scoups yang tidak lanjut makan setelah memakan 2 potong pizza. Scoups menggeleng sambil tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Jeonghan. "Habiskan saja sisa nya," Kata Scoups dan membuat Jeonghan tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Hoshi, Woozi dan Wonwoo makan paling banyak, maka dari itu Scoups, Dokyum, Joshua dan Mingyu memilih untuk mengalah dan hanya memakan 1 atau 2 potong pizza.  
.

.

Jeonghan diam di kamar nya bersama Seungkwan dan Woozi. Mereka ber-3 tertawa bersama di atas kasur dan kadang bernyanyi bersama. Scoups dan Dokyum tersenyum melihatnya. "Kalian belum mengantuk?" Tanya Dokyum lalu merangkul Woozi dan Seungkwan. "Sedikit... tapi kami masih asik mengobrol," Jawab Seungkwan.

"Tapi ini sudah pukul 11 malam, kalian harus tidur. Ayo sana tidur!" Scoups mengusir. Seungkwan dan Woozi mendecak kecewa lalu pergi dari kamar JeongCheol dan meninggalkan Scoups dan Jeonghan. Scoups menatap Jeonghan lalu Jeonghan menoleh dan menatap balik Scoups.

"Mwo?" Tanya Jeonghan. Scoups tersenyum begitu gentle sampai Jeonghan salah tingkah. "Ish, dia kenapa sih hari ini, aneh sekali," Jeonghan menggumam lalu bersiap untuk tidur. Scoups tertawa mendengar gumaman kekasih nya lalu ia mendekati tubuh Jeonghan dan memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dengan sangat lembut. "Ippeuda..." Scoups memuji Jeonghan sambil terus menatap wajah Jeonghan dengan senyum mematikan nya. "Ish! Diam!" Jeonghan menutupi wajah nya lalu pura-pura tidur.

"Hey... aku belum dapat ciuman sebelum tidur ku," Scoups memanggil-manggil Jeonghan yang tidak menghiraukan panggilan nya. "Kau tidak mau memberikan ciuman sebelum tidur pada ku? Arrasseo. Aku akan minta member lain untuk mencium ku," Scoups sudah bangkit dari kasur namun Jeonghan langsung menarik tangan nya dan mencium bibir nya bahkan ia menangkup kedua pipi Scoups.

Scoups tersenyum lalu menaikan pinggang Jeonghan hingga akhir nya Jeonghan ada di pangkuan nya. Scoups melepaskan ikatan rambut Jeonghan lalu memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jeonghan. Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan Scoups tersenyum lembut pada Jeonghan yang juga ikut tersenyum sambil mengatur deru nafas nya.

"I love you..." Scoups kembali mencumbu Jeonghan. Ia membaringkan tubuh Jeonghan lalu menindih nya lembut.

Tangan Scoups mulai merambat masuk ke kaos yang di kenakan Jeonghan, lalu ia mengelus pelan pinggang Jeonghan dan meremasnya lembut. "Eungh..." Jeonghan melenguh nyaman saat Scoups memijat daerah sisi perut nya. Scoups menanggalkan pakaian atas Jeonghan dan menatap kekasih nya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Aku janji... akan bermain lembut malam ini..." Scoups mencium perut Jeonghan. "Tapi aku tidak janji aku akan bermain sebentar..." Scoups menggigit leher Jeonghan dan... LANJUTIN SENDIRI OMG GEMETER NGETIK NYA NONONONONONONONO.

.

.

.

Seungkwan tertidur di pelukan Vernon setelah mereka selesai melakukan _this and that_. Vernon menciumi kepala Seungkwan dan tersenyum melihat malaikat nya tertidur begitu nyenyak karena kelelahan.

"Maafkan aku... aku sering menyakitimu... sering membuatmu menangis... sering menyusahkan mu... tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah makin mencintai ku dan rela tersakiti asal aku bahagia..." Vernon berbisik lembut di telinga Seungkwan yang masih terlelap dengan manis. Vernon mencium telinga Seungkwan. "Bahkan kau memberikan ku keturunan sekarang..." Vernon tersenyum begitu bahagia.

"Kau membuat ku makin ingin melindungi mu... aku tidak akan memberikan mu pada siapapun. Kau milik ku selama nya Boo," Vernon mengecup lama pipi gembul Seungkwan.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..." Lalu ia ikut terlelap bersama kekasih nya.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo-ah..." Mingyu memanggil kekasihnya dari toilet. Tidak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo. Mingyu mengerutkan dahi nya lalu ia keluar dari toilet untuk melihat keadaan kekasih nya.

Mingyu tersenyum saat melihat Wonwoo terlelap di balik selimut kesayangan nya. Mingyu berbaring di sebelah Wonwoo dan melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang Wonwoo. "Ung..." Wonwoo merasa terusik karena Mingyu mengelus pipi nya. Mingyu terkekeh gemas.

Wonwoo menenggelamkan tubuh nya ke dalam selimut. Mingyu yang tadi nya tersenyum langsung mencari selimut tebal untuk menyelimuti kekasih nya yang tidak kuat dingin itu. Mingyu menyelimuti Wonwoo dengan hari-hati.

"Ung..." Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi nya dan memegangi perut nya. Wonwoo kembali terlelap tapi wajah nya terlihat menahan sakit. Mingyu menyingkap kaos yang Wonwoo kenakan lalu mengelus nya pelan.

"Aegi... baik-baik pada eomma ne? Kasihan eomma kesakitan... appa akan menemani mu tidur jadi jangan menyakiti eomma, arrasseo?" Mingyu mengecup perut Wonwoo lembut. Secara reflek Wonwoo menaruh tangan nya di atas kepala Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum lembut lalu terlelap sambil memeluk perut Wonwoo.

.

.

.

TBC

MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT REVIEW NYA~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di ruang dance practice, eoh?" Jun menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di depan pintu menatap Minghao yang masih menari di depan kaca raksasa. Minghao tidak menjawab dan malah terus menari. Jun mengerutkan dahi nya bingung lalu ia mematikan musik yang berputar dan menghampiri MInghao.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Jun menarik lengan Minghao namun Minghao langsung menghempaskan tangan nya dan pergi dari ruang dance practice. Jun panik dan dia tidak tahu apa salahnya.

.

.

Jun datang setelah Minghao makan malam di dorm dan kini Minghao tengah mencuci piring di dapur bersama Jeonghan. Jun datang dan Jeonghan menyadari nya lalu Jeonghan segera meninggalkan dapur, membiarkan Minghao berduaan dengan Jun.

"Minghao-ah... aku perlu bicara," Kata Jun memanggil Minghao yang sedari tadi tidak menghiraukan nya dan menganggap dirinya tidak ada, begitu pun sekarang. Jun membalikan tubuh Minghao secara paksa lalu mencengkram kedua lengan kekasih nya sembari menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" Tanya Jun dengan nada yang sedikit naik. Minghao tidak menjawab dan hanya menunduk diam. Jun menghela nafas kasar. "Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Lupakan saja, bukan hal yang penting," Jawab Minghao lirih lalu ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Jun. "Lalu kenapa kau berubah seperti ini jika memang hal tersebut tidak lah penting?" Jun frustasi tapi Minghao juga sedari tadi menahan tangis jadi ia kabur dan buru-buru pergi dari dapur.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari Minghao tidur dengan Jeonghan dan itu cukup membuat semua member khawatir karena biasanya ia menempel pada prince charming nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jun.

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Dino khawatir. Minghao menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Nan gwaenchana..." Lalu ia kembali menonton TV sambil memakan snack ringan yang Dino belikan untuknya. Dino tidur di atas paha nya lalu ikut menonton TV dengan Minghao.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Jun?" Tanya Woozi tiba-tiba dan kini ia sudah duduk di karpet sambil memakan snack yang ada di ruang TV. Minghao hanya diam tidak menjawab. Woozi menghela nafas dan ikut diam. Kini keadaan begitu hening, tidak sampai Vernon datang bersama Wonwoo dan Jun. "Duduk disini!" Kata Woozi mengajak Wonwoo untuk duduk di lantai bersamanya, namun Wonwoo menolak dan menjawab, "Akhir-akhir ini punggung ku pegal-pegal jadi tidak bisa duduk di permukaan yang keras, mianhae," Wonwoo duduk di sebelah Minghao.

"Tumben sekali kau ngemil hyung," Kata Vernon pada Minghao yang memegang posesif cemilan di lengan nya. Jun juga tidak menyadari hal itu langsung memperhatikan Minghao yang hanya menatap nya 2 detik sebelum kembali menonton TV. "Entahlah, aku sedang ingin ngemil," Kata Minghao santai.

.

.

Pada malam hari nya, member Seventeen berhasil membujuk Minghao untuk kembali tidur dengan Jun, walaupun sekarang Minghao uring-uringan dan tetap tidak mau berbicara pada Jun.

Jun mencuci wajah nya di toilet setelah mandi. Rambut basah nya meneteskan butiran air yang turun ke tubuh _shirtless_ nya yang berotot (Nyah~ ngefly sendiri~). Ia mendecak frustasi memikirkan sikap Minghao yang tidak kunjung berubah. Saat ia akan menggosok gigi, ia melihat sebuah benda berwarna putih, panjang dan ada tanda 2 strip di salah satu sisi nya. ' _Test pack?'_

.

.

Jun keluar dari toilet dalam keadaan _shirtless_ dan langsung menghampiri Minghao yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar setelah berdiam di balkon selama Jun mandi. "Apa ini?" Tanya Jun sambil menunjukan _test pack_ itu pada Minghao. Yang ditanya langsung gugup dan tidak tahu harus jawab apa. "Xu Minghao... jawab dengan jujur, apa ini punya mu?" Tanya Jun lembut. Tatapan Minghao menjadi semakin sendu lalu mengangguk kecil sambil menunjuk dan memainkan ujung piyama pororo kesayangan nya.

Jun tersenyum begitu lembut lalu mendekat ke arah Minghao dan menarik dagu kekasih nya agar ia bisa menatap wajah orang yang telah berhasil memberikan nya keturunan itu. Jun mengusap lembuta kedua pipi Minghao, lalu berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang, hm? Kenapa kau malah menangis sendirian sampai-sampai mata mu sembab begini..." Jun mengusap lembut kedua mata Minghao sebelum mengecup kedua mata tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"A-Aku kaget... dan... takut..." Jawab Minghao pelan. Jun tersenyum lalu menatap dalam mata Minghao. "Satu hal yang perlu kau tau, aku, Wen Junhui, akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan mu dan akan selalu mendampingi mu selamanya. Aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan mu sendirian Minghao... aku akan menjadi ayah dari bayi mu, kau jangan takut... Aku yang membuat nya dan aku juga yang membesarkan nya," Jun tersenyum jahil saat melihat wajah merah Minghao mendengar kalimat terakhir nya.

Jun memeluk Minghao berharap kekasihnya merasa lebih baik. Minghao menaruh kedua tangan nya ke bahu tegap Jun dan menyenderkan kepala nya ke bahu kanan Jun. "Gomawo... yeobo..." Minghao tersenyum lemah lalu memejamkan mata nya karena merasa lelah. Jun tau Minghao tidak bisa tidur dengan baik dikarenakan rasa panik nya saat tau bahwa ia sedang hamil, jadi Jun menggiring Minghao ke kasur dan mengusap lembut perut Minghao selama Minghao terlelap.

"Terima kasih atas semua nya sayang... mianhae, lagi-lagi aku membuatmu menderita..." Jun mengecup kening Minghao lalu memeluk tubuh ringkih itu sebelum ikut terlelap.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

Joshua baru saja selesai berlatih dance bersama DK. Mereka menggunakan waktu luang mereka untuk berlatih dan berolahraga, namun mereka berdua lupa tidak izin dan mengabari kekasih mereka dan mereka tidak tahu kalau sekarang dorm kacau karena Woozi dan Hoshi mengamuk.

"HUWEEEEEE JISOO HYUNG KEMANA!?" Woozi sudah menangis histeris di ruang TV dan tidak mau bergeming dari posisi nya yang tengkurap di atas lantai.

"Hyung... aku mohon jangan pergi~" Dino sudah memeluk kaki Hoshi dan melarang Hoshi untuk pergi malam-malam hanya karena ingin mencari DK. "Mereka berdua sedang berlatih di ruang dance... aku serius dan berani sumpah!" Mingyu mencoba membantu namun-

'"DIAM KAU!" Kedua bumil (well... ibu... ya bae lah) itu berteriak membentak Mingyu. Yang di bentak langsung menciut dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kekasih nya yang hanya terkekeh lalu mengelus lembut rambut seme nya. "Biarkan Hoshi pergi... dan biarkan Woozi menangis..." Ucap Jeonghan dengan tenang. Semua orang melotot mendengarnya.

"Hyung! Kau setega itu!?" Tanya Vernon tak percaya. Jeonghan hanya menggidikan bahu nya lalu menyeruput hot coklat yang ia buat. "Well... kecuali jika kalian ingin habis babak belur... itu sih pilihan..." Jawab Jeonghan sambil pergi ke kamar nya dengan tenang.

"Benar kata Jeonghan hyung..." Ucap Seungkwan dari ruang TV sambil tersenyum lembut. Woozi juga sudah manja pada Seungkwan dan sudah berhenti mengamuk, namun masih menggerutu dan sesegukan. "Kalian tidak mengalami apa yang kami alami jadi ikuti saja, toh kalian juga sudah tau kan bagaimana repot nya kalian saat kami dalam posisi mereka," Lanjut Wonwoo ikut membela perkataan Jeonghan.

Semua orang mulai menatap Minghao yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Mwo? Memang benar adanya, biarkan saja," Minghao juga menjawab seadanya sebelum pergi ke kamar nya di susul Jun.

Akhir nya Dino melepaskan kaki Hoshi dan membiarkan Hoshi pergi. Benar saja. Keadaan dorm menjadi tenang dan hening. Setidaknya jauh lebih baik dari pada keadaan sebelum nya...

Woozi bangkit dari posisi tengkurap nya lalu pergi ke kamar nya sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki kecil nya. Seungkwan hanya terkekeh lalu tersenyum pada Vernon yang berjalan menghampiri nya lalu duduk di sebelah nya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Vernon tiba-tiba sambil menatap wajah Seungkwan dan perut Seungkwan bergantian. "Baik, wae?" Jawab Seungkwan lembut dan pelan. Vernon sangat suka jika Seungkwan sedang dalam keadaan tenang dan keibuan seperti sekarang, bukan berarti jika sedang bawel dan rusuh ia tidak suka, namun melihatnya dalam mode keibuan membuat nya merasa lebih hangat. Dan Seungkwan terlihat lebih manis di matanya.

"Mwo? Kau lapar?" Seungkwan yang sadar sedari tadi di tatap Vernon langsung menoleh dan bertanya sambil terkekeh. Vernon menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengusap lembut perut Seungkwan. Senyum tak luput dari wajah nya. "Kau ini kenapa hm? Manja sekali hari ini," Tanya Seungkwan sembali memainkan rambut Vernon lalu mengusap lembut telinga Vernon.

"Entahlah... kau selalu membuat ku nyaman... aku jadi ingin terus bermanja-manja padamu..." Ucap Vernon yang lalu menarik pinggang Seungkwan dan menelusupkan wajah nya ke leher Seungkwan.

"Terus saja menggombal Chwe Hansol." Seungkwan mencibir. Vernon terkekeh lalu menggigit leher Seungkwan dengan gemas. "Ish! Mulai kan!" Seungkwan menjambak rambut Vernon. Mereka tertawa bersama di ruang TV dan saling berbagi kehangatan.

.

.

"Aku khawatir pada Hoshi..." Ucap Mingyu sambil memainkan ujung selimut. Wonwoo yang tengah menonton TV menoleh menatap Mingyu. Yang di tatap makin menciut dan sudah bersiap jika di marahi. Bukan nya di marahi, Wonwoo malah mendekat dan merapatkan tubuh nya ke tubuh Mingyu.

"Ngh~" Wonwoo tiba-tiba mendesah dan itu berhasil membangkitkan hasrat Mingyu. "Jeon Wonwoo... jangan..." Mingyu sudah berusaha mati-matian menahan hasratnya 2 bulan ini karena ia tidak mau menyakiti Wonwoo juga bayi nya.

Wonwoo memainkan jari lentik nya di dada Mingyu lalu perlahan membuka kancing piyama yang Mingyu kenakan. "Mingyu appa~" Wonwoo mulai mengeluarkan sisi manja nya. Mingyu paling tidak tahan mendengar aegyo Wonwoo. "Hm...?" Gumam Mingyu menjawab panggilan uke nya.

"Appa... aku ingin di sentuh appa..." Bisik Wonwoo sambil menggesek-gesekan kepala nya ke dada Mingyu. "Ini aegi yang minta~" Wonwoo tersenyum menggemaskan dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan polos nya. Wonwoo memang tengah menggoda nya, namun Mingyu tau, itu murni dari hormon kehamilan nya, bukan sepenuh nya keinginan Wonwoo.

"Ani chagi... nanti aku malah membahayakan kandungan mu..." Jawab Mingyu menahan hasrat nya yang tengah membuncah. Wonwoo langsung mempoutkan bibir nya. "T-Tapi aegi bilang... tidak apa-apa asal kau bermain lembut..."

Mingyu makin bangun mendengarnya. Mingyu langsung menindih tubuh Wonwoo dan menatap sang uke dengan tatapan lapar nya.

"Kau yakin?"

Wonwoo mengangguk imut.

"Kau janji tidak marah besok?"

Wonwoo mengangguk imut.

"Bermain dengan lembut..." Bisik Wonwoo sambil mengusap rahang tegas Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum gentle lalu mengangguk.

"Akan kupastikan aku bermain lembut tapi memuaskan..." Mingyu mulai memagut bibir Wonwoo lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan membiarkan mereka melakukan nya di dalam kegelapan.

.

.

Joshua buru-buru pulang setelah melihat Hoshi yang tiba-tiba datang ke ruang dance sambil menangis dan mengamuk pada DK tiba-tiba karena DK tidak memberi kabar padanya.

"Mana Jihoonie?" Tanya Joshua pada Vernon dan Seungkwan yang masih menonton TV. "Di kamar hyung," Jawab Seungkwan. Joshua langsung berjalan cepat ke kamar nya lalu membuka pintu kamar nya dengan kasar, saking panik.

Joshua merasa bersalah saat melihat Jihoon-nya terlelap tanpa sehelai benang dan mengenakan sweater milik nya yang kebesaran di tubuh nya. Ia terlelap, tapi ia masih sesegukan akibat menangis terlalu lama. Joshua berjalan pelan ke arah Woozi lalu mengusap lembut rambut kekasih nya.

Woozi sedikit berjengit karena merasa terusik, namun ia kembali terlelap dengan imut dan meringkuk. Joshua melepas jaket yang ia kenakan, berbaring di sebelah Woozi lalu menyelimuti tubuh kekasih mungil nya dengan selimut tebal.

"Mianhae baby..." Joshua mengusap lembut pinggang Woozi sambil terus mengecupi rambut pink kekasih nya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Yang di kecup hanya bergerak sedikit namun setelah nya merapatkan diri ke dalam tubuh Joshua.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Bisik Joshua. Woozi yang mendengar suara Joshua, mulai membuka matanya lalu mengucek matanya seperti bayi yang baru bangun. Joshua gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Ng... hyung?" Panggil Woozi dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. "Apa sayang... aku sudah pulang, maafkan aku karena aku tidak memberimu kabar," Joshua mengecup kedua pipi gembil Woozi dengan gemas. Woozi hanya mengangguk lalu menatap Joshua dengan mata kecil nya yang selalu bersinar setiap menatap wajah Joshua.

"A-Aku sedang ingin manja padamu... bolehkah?" Tanya Woozi pelan. Joshua mengerutkan dahi nya lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja. Kapanpun," Woozi tersenyum imut setelah mendengar itu lalu tiba-tiba ia menangkup kedua pipi Joshua dan mengecup bibir kekasih nya cukup dalam.

"A-Aku juga sudah lama ingin mencium mu tapi tidak berani hehe..." Ucap Woozi sembari bersemu. Joshua sudah tidak tahan, kekasih nya terlalu menggemaskan.

"Jika kau ingin mencium ku, tidak usah meminta atau bilang, langsung cium saja," Joshua menggoda kekasih nya yang kini menelusupkan kepala nya ke dada nya. "Cukup..." Woozi sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa malu nya.

"Kau milik ku Lee Jihoon," Ucap Joshua tiba-tiba. Woozi menatap mata Joshua lalu tersenyum malu dan berkata.

"You're also mine... Joshua Hong," Joshua memagut bibit Woozi dengan sangat lembut sembari mengelus pelan perut Woozi yang mulai membuncit.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf ya aku nya sibuk sama SMA huhuhu~ ini juga update nya kebut, jadi maaf kalo banyak yang kurang. Btw maaf juga kalau ada couple yang kurang moment nya di ff aku, tar chapter depan aku banyakin SooHoon nya deh sama SoonSeok dan JunHao. Mohon di maklumi yah~ ff lain lanjut nya nyusul~ makasih udah mau review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAI! Kangen tak sama daku~? Kangen nya sama ff iya tau lah udah. Good news. Finally I decided to make an instagram account regarding to my fanfics. Jadi aku bakal ngasih tau update-an ff aku disana. Mohon di follow ya ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

"Juseyo dalkomhan geu mat Ice Cream Cake, teukbyeolhajin oneurae oulineun maseuro~" Wonwoo dengan asiknya bernyanyi tanpa peduli para member yang lain menatapnya aneh. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Jeju untuk berlibur selama 1 minggu, dan kini mereka sedang berada di dalam bis menuju villa yang mereka sewa.

Jeonghan terlelap di pundak S Coups, Hoshi. Woozi dan Seungkwan asik memakan camilan yang mereka bawa sambil tertawa-tawa entah membicarakan apa, Minghao? Dia hanya diam mencoba menenangkan perut nya yang sedari tadi terasa mual.

"Hyung! Apa yang akan kita lakukan selama berada di Jeju!?" Seungkwan bertanya rusuh dan sedikit berteriak pada S Coups. "Shh! Jeonghan hyung sedang tidur! Kecilkan suaramu!" Vernon memperingati kekasihnya yang sedang dalam mode hyper-active. Seungkwan menutup mulut nya dengan mata melotot. "Mian... Aku lupa..."

S Coups hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap kepala Jeonghan dengan lembut dan menjawab, "Kenapa bertanya padaku? Tanya pada Vernon. Apa yang akan dia lakukan selama di Jeju bersamamu. Ini kan liburan, tidak perlu ada izin atau jadwal dari ku," S Coups menatap Seungkwan yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dia bilang dia akan mendatangi orang tua ku Hyung. Dia menakutkan," Seungkwan berbisik tapi Vernon mendengarnya. " _I heard it Boo,_ "

S Coups tertawa. "Ya biarkan saja. Memangnya salah jika ia ingin menemui orang tuamu? Bukankah itu bagus?" Tanya S Coups. Seungkwan hanya mendengus lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Vernon. "Iya sih..."

Vernon tersenyum lalu membawa Seungkwan ke pelukan nya. "Aku tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Tenang saja, jika kau memang tidak mengizinkan, aku juga tidak akan memaksa, jangan stress begini kkk~" Seungkwan mencubit perut Vernon dan berkata. "Yak! Aku sudah melarang tapi kau yang memaksa! Dimana salah ku eoh?"

"Arrasseo Arrasseo. Aku yang salah dan aku minta maaf. Sekarang kau diam dan tidur. Kau menganggu yang lain dengan suara cempreng mu Boo,"

"Kapan kau akan berhenti menjadi orang yang menyebalkan Chwe Han-hmmm!" Vernon mencium bibir Seungkwan dan menyesapnya kuat sampai-sampai Seungkwan mendesah cukup keras. "Diam."

Member yang lain langsung mendecak kesal mendengar desahan Seungkwan tadi dan menyalahkan Vernon akan itu.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Jeonghan bangun dan memberikan tatapan terganggunya pada semua member. S Coups hanya terkekeh dan tersenyum lembut melihat kekasih cantik nya itu marah. "Sh sh sh sh~ sudah biarkan saja mereka. Kau pakai earphone saja. Sini," S Coups memasangkan earphone di kedua telinga Jeonghan lalu menarik Jeonghan ke pelukan nya.

Semua member masih terdiam menunggu Jeonghan kembali terlelap dan memilih untuk tidur juga pada akhirnya.

.

.

Minghao yang memang sedari tadi mencoba tidur namun tidak bisa, terus saja memegangi perut nya. Wajah nya yang pucat membuat Jun tidak tega. "Minum lah air hangat ini, siapa tau membantu," Jun memberikan segelas air hangat pada Minghao.

Minghao tersenyum lemah dan meminum air hangat itu sampai habis. Benar saja, ia merasa lebih baik setelah meminum air hangat yang di berikan oleh Jun. "Gomawo..." Minghao berterima kasih pada Jun. Jun memasukan tangan nya ke balik kaos yang Minghao kenakan dan The8 terkejut.

"H-Hyung..." Jun tersenyum lalu menarik Minghao ke dalam pelukan nya lalu tangan nya mengusap lembut perut Minghao berharap bisa membantu keadaan kekasihnya yang begitu memprihatinkan.

"Baik baik pada eomma... Kasihan eomma kesakitan... Appa akan menjaga mu sekarang. Biarkan eomma istirahat, arrasseo?" Jun berbicara pada bayi yang ada di perut The8 lalu mengecup kening The8 dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mianhae... Gara-gara aku kau jadi seperti ini Minghao-ah..."

Minghao menggelengkan kepala nya dan tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Jun dengan lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa..."

.

.

"Yak. Berhentilah makan Jihoonie," Joshua menyita semua makanan yang Woozi makan dan mengabaikan rengekan Woozi yang meminta nya untuk mengembalikan semua makanan nya.

"Nggg~ kembalikan makanan ku~" Woozi menunjukan aegyo nya yang jarang terlihat itu. Joshua menatap Woozi dengan tajam. Woozi langsung menunduk dan cemberut.

"Kau harus menjaga pola makan mu sayang, tidak baik makan makanan ringan seperti ini terlalu banyak. Itu juga akan berpengaruh pada aegi." Joshua melembutkan suara dan tatapan nya. Woozi hanya diam dan menganggukan kepala nya pelan.

Joshua mendekati tubuh Woozi secara perlahan dan Woozi memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menempel pada kaca bis. "Y-Yak..." Woozi menahan dada Joshua untuk berhenti mendekat ke arah nya. Joshua menarik dagu Woozi akan menatapnya.

"Kyeobta," Lalu Joshua mengecup bibir tipis dan lembut milik Woozi dengan begitu lembut sampai membuat Woozi mengalungkan kedua tangan nya ke leher Joshua.

Joshua mulai melumat lembut bibir Woozi dan menyesapnya. Sampai akhirnya ia tau kalau kegiatan nya bisa kebablasan jika ia tidak berhenti dan itu akan menjadi bahaya, akhir nya ia melepaskan ciuman nya dengan tidak rela.

"Kita lanjutkan di villa."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Jangan lupa follow di Instagram ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long time no see ya~ sumpah nya pengen libur lagi :( kurang libur nya. Sekarang aja ini ngebolos (jangan di contoh. Tolong) wkwkwk lelah hayati dengan keseharian di sekolah. Lah jadi curhat -.- btw aku ada rencana bakal update semua ff, tapi ga janji ya~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Chapter 8**

 **.**

Ke-esokan hari nya Joshua bangun agak kesiangan dan itu sangatlah janggal. Biasanya dia bangun paling pagi setelah Jeonghan. Ia berjalan dengan rambut berantakan ke arah orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul di meja makan menatapnya aneh.

"Woah... Tumben sekali kau bangun jam segini hyung. Biasanya kau bangun paling pagi," DK melirik jam dinding dapur lalu kembali makan. Joshua hanya tertawa kecil lalu duduk bersama mereka tanpa menjawab pernyataan DK.

"Setidak nya kau mandi dulu sebelum makan hyung, ya tuhan, sini," Seungkwan menyisiri rambut Joshua dengan telaten. Ia menghiraukan tatapan Vernon yang kini tengah duduk di hadapan nya. Joshua terkekeh pelan lalu berkata, "Hey, suami mu marah. Lihat itu," Joshua memperingati Seungkwan yang masih asik menyisiri rambut nya.

"Bodo." Seungkwan menjawab acuh tak acuh dan itu membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya tertawa. "Tadi malam kau tidur larut atau tidak bisa tidur?" Seungcheol bertanya memastikan. Joshua terdiam lalu tiba-tiba wajah nya memerah. Pada awalnya orang-orang tak mengerti, sampai Mingyu berkata, "Olahraga malam~"

Seketika semua nya berteriak menggoda Joshua yang kini hanya tertawa malu. "Ya tuhan... Lihatlah. Wajah sekalem ini, tawa sekalem ini, wajah tak berdosa ini, ternyata tak bisa mengontrol hormon nya sama seperti yang lain ck ck ck~ dasar malaikat jadi-jadian," Seungkwan menggoda Joshua dan lagi-lagi yang lain ikut menggoda nya.

"Hey, tak ada salahnya jika ia melakukan nya dengan Woozi. Toh kalian juga sama kan? Berhenti menggodanya atau kalian kena karma nya," Seungcheol membela Joshua yang sedari tadi di goda habis-habisan. "Salah jika ia melakukan nya sepertimu kemarin malam. Kalian juga. Sudah tau kami hamil, tetap saja bermain kasar." Jeonghan yang sedang dalam mode mood swing mengomel. Seketika ruang makan jadi hening.

"Kalian pergilah dari sini, dia sedang bad mood. Bahaya jika di dekati," Seungcheol berbisik. Lalu mereka semua bubar meninggalkan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan berdua di dapur.

.

.

Woozi terdiam di kamar sambil menonton TV dikarenakan ia merasa tidak enak badan dan tubuh nya terasa lemas seharian ini. Pada awalnya Joshua mengira itu karena 'permainan' mereka malam itu namun Woozi bilang ini karena hormon nya saja yang naik turun dan mengganggu kesehatan tubuh nya.

Joshua duduk disebelah Woozi dan memandangi kekasihnya yang hanya bisa terkulai lemah diatas kasur. "Are you sure you're ok? Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja," Joshua menyingkap poni Woozi yang menutupi wajah chubby nya.

Woozi menenggelamkan wajah nya ke atas bantal dan mengerang. "Aku sedang malas bergerak..." Woozi berbicara samar dibalik bantal namun Joshua dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia terkekeh lalu mengusap sayang rambut kekasihnya. "Ya tidak harus sekarang baby, bagaimana kalau lusa?" Joshua menawari.

Woozi menunjukan wajah nya, tersenyum lucu lalu mengangguk. Joshua yang gemas langsung memeluk kekasih embul nya itu dan memeluk nya erat seakan-akan Woozi itu boneka.

"Ya tuhan... Terima kasih telah memberikan ku kekasih yang tempramen namun manja, mungil namun kuat, keras kepala namun cengeng juga sering membuat repot tapi sikap nya itu malah membuatku makin mencintai nya dan terus mencintai nya..." Joshua berkata tenang sambil memejamkan matanya di atas kepala Woozi dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Woozi.

Yang dipeluk langsung menelusupkan wajah nya ke dada Joshua karena malu. Woozi mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap Joshua dengan tatapan lucu nya.

"Terima kasih juga telah memberikan ku kekasih yang begitu sabar akan sikap ku yang tak lazim juga menerima ku apa ada nya..." Woozi mengecup bibir Joshua 3 detik lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Joshua.

Joshua merasa amat bahagia. Mengingat kini ia kekasihnya juga tengah mengandung anak nya, teman-teman yang mendukungnya, orang tua yang merestuinya juga dukungan fans yang terus melindungi mereka dari hujatan publik, ia begitu bersyukur sampai-sampai tidak bisa di ungkapkan hanya lewat kata-kata.

" _Terima kasih..."_

.

.

Dokyeom mengajak Hoshi untuk berjalan di sisi sungai Han karena bunga sakura di Korea sedang bermekaran. Kebetulan sekali jalan tersebut memang jarang di datangi orang karena tidak banyak yang tau soal jalan tersebut. Jadi lah Dokyeom mengajak Hoshi untuk berjalan sebentar menyusuri jalan setapak dengan udara sejuk di naungi oleh bunga-bunga Sakura yang melindungi mereka dari sinar matahari.

Dokyeom meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil sedangkan Hoshi yang berjalan tenang di belakangnya hanya menatapnya aneh. 'Kekanakan sekali," Ucap Hoshi sambil menatap kaki nya sendiri yang melangkah dengan santai.

"Kau menyindirku atau menyindir dirimu sendiri?" Dokyeom bertanya jahil. Hoshi menendang betis Dokyeom lalu berjalan menjauh menuju sisi kanan jalan dan membiarkan Dokyeom berjalan disisi kiri jalan sendirian. "Aw! Yak! Ini betul-betul sakit!" DK memegangi betis nya yang ditendang Hoshi.

"Soonyoung-ah," DK memanggil Hoshi dari sebrang jalan. "Hm," Hoshi menjawab malas karena kini ia sedang ingin menikmati suara burung yang bercicit dk temani angin sepoi-sepoi, pemandangan sungai Han juga udara sejuk karena bunga sakura melindunginya dari matahari membuatnya merasa tidak rela menyia-nyiakan momen langka ini.

"Aku akan bernyanyi untuk mu. Kau harus dengarkan dengan baik-baik, arra?" DK menatap Hoshi. "Aku tidak mau."

"Ah waeeee~?" DK menghentak-hentakan kakinya. "Arrasseo! Arrasseo! Berhenti ber-aegyo! Aish," Hoshi menghela nafas. "Tapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi selama kau bernyanyi," Kini Hoshi menatap mata DK.

"Mwo?" DK menanyakan syaratnya. "Kau tidak boleh pindah ke jalan ku. Kau harus tetap berada di jalan mu yang sekarang. Buat aku tersipu dengan nyanyian mu nanti aku sendiri yang akan menghampiri mu kesana," Ucap Hoshi.

"Lalu... Kalau kau tidak tersipu dengan nyanyianku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" DK bertanya takut-takut. Hoshi menoleh dan menunjukan senyum kucing nya yang menggemaskan. "Kita tidak akan pulang bergandengan bahkan kau tidak boleh menyentuhku selama kita masih jalan-jalan, deal?"

DK langsung berdecak frustasi. "Ok! Aku akan membuatmu tersipu. Lihat saja," DK menantang. "Coba saja," Hoshi menantang balik dan memeletkan lidah nya.

 **[Busker Busker - Cherry Blossom Ending]**

 _Oneureun uri gachi georeoyo georireul_

 _Bame deullyeo oneun jajang norae eotteon gayo oye_

 _Mollatdeon geudaewa dan duri son japgo_

 _Al su eomneuni tteolim gwa duri georeoyo_

 _[2x] Bom baram hwinallimyeo_

 _Heutnalli neun beotkkot ipi_

 _Ullyeo peojil i georireul_

 _Uu~ duri georeoyo_

 _ **(**_ **Today, let's walk together on this street**

 **How is this lullaby that you hear on this night?**

 **I hold hands with you, whom I didn't know**

 **As we walk together with this unknown trembling**

 *** As the spring wind blows**

 **The scattering cherry blossom petals**

 **Spread out on this street**

 **As we walk together (x2)** **)**

Hoshi tersenyum sendiri mendengar nyanyian DK dari seberang sana. Lalu DK memasang wajah memelasnya dan meneruskan nyanyian nya.

 _Geudaeyo uri ije son jabayo i georie_

 _Machim deullyeo oneun sarang norae eotteon gayo oye_

 _Sarang haneun geudaewa dan duri sonjapgo_

 _Al su eomneuni tteolim gwa duri georeoyo_

 _[2x] Bom baram hwinallimyeo_

 _Heutnalli neun beotkkot ipi_

 _Ullyeo peojil i georireul_

 _Uu~ duri georeoyo_

 _ **(**_ **You, now let's hold hands on this street**

 **How is this love song that you hear right now?**

 **I hold hands with you, whom I love**

 **As we walk together on this unknown street**

 *** As the spring wind blows**

 **The scattering cherry blossom petals**

 **Spread out on this street**

 **As we walk together (x2)** **)**

Hoshi mulai tersipu namun ia menahannya karena masih ingin mendengar nyanyian lagu cinta yang dinyanyikan oleh kekasihnya saat ini.

 _Baram bulmyeon ulleongi neun gibun tase nado moreuge_

 _Baram bulmyeon jeopyeo neseo geudaeyeo ni moseubi jakku gyeop chyeo_

 _O tto ulleongi neun gibun tase nado moreuge_

 _Baram bulmyeon jeopyeo neseo geudaeyeo ni moseubi jakku gyeop chyeo_

 _ **(**_ **When the wind blows, my heart sounds to pound without knowing**

 **When the wind blows, from way over there, I keep seeing you**

 **When the wind blows, my heart sounds to pound without knowing**

 **When the wind blows, from way over there, I keep seeing you** **)**

Hoshi mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati DK.

 _Saranghaneun yeonindeuri mankunyo al su eomneun chingudeuri manhayo_

 _Heutnallineun beot kkot ipi mankunyo johayo_

 _Bom baram hwinallimyeo_

 _Heutnalli neun beotkkot ipi_

 _Ullyeo peojil i georireul_

 _Uu~ duri georeoyo_

 _ **(**_ **There are many lovers who are in love**

 **There are many unknown friends**

 **There are many scattered cherry blossom petals**

 **I like it**

 *** As the spring wind blows**

 **The scattering cherry blossom petals**

 **Spread out on this street**

 **As we walk together** **)**

Hoshi berlari kecil lalu memeluk lengan DK dan ikut menyanyikan reff terakhir lagu tersebut bersama-sama.

" _Bom baram hwinallimyeo_

 _Heutnalli neun beotkkot ipi_

 _Ullyeo peojil i georireul_

 _Uu~ duri georeoyo~"_ DK memeluk Hoshi dengan gemas lalu menggandeng tangan Hoshi selama perjalan pulang.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Disarankan sambil dengerin lagu nya ya~**

 **Btw, ada yang mau f4f sama personal acc ga? Tapi aku cuma bakal nerima dan bakal follback full personal acc only ya~**

 **IG : nabnabol**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf lanjut nya lama banget huhuhu aku sedang menikmati liburan jadi lagi pengen nyantai maka nya ff lain juga masih banyak yang terbengkalai... Tapi ini lanjut kok! Di lanjut satu-satu ya ff nya~ terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah komen dan minta lanjut mulu karena berarti kalian suka sama ff nya hihihi~ maaf gabisa di bales satu satu. Kalo bingung mau panggil apa, panggil Nabol juga boleh~ anggap temen aja ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini Seungkwan lebih menempel pada Joshua. Vernon tidak tau apa salahnya tapi Seungkwan benar-benar menjauhinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan heran nya Woozi yang kita tau sebagai salah satu uke paling _over-protective_ terhadap Joshua, dia tidak terlihat terganggu dengan kedekataan Joshua dan Seungkwan.

Kini Vernon harus diam melihat Seungkwan yang tidur di paha Joshua. Woozi diam saja bersender di pundak Joshua. Kini Joshua terlihat punya 2 istri! Vernon ingin sekali protes dan menarik Seungkwan untuk menjauh dari sana tapi ia tau konsekuensi nya, "Tidak tidur bersama selama 1 bulan" dan ia benci ancaman itu.

Mingyu datang lalu duduk di sebelah Vernon. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Vernon dan tertawa. "Yahhh ada yang ditinggal istri!" Mingyu mengejek Vernon. "Jika saja hyung tidak lebih tua dariku, aku sudah menjambakmu sampai botak." Ucap Vernon penuh penekanan. Mingyu kembali tertawa lalu menjawab. "Tapi kenyataannya aku lebih tua darimu jadi duduk manislah adik kecil,"

Namun pada akhirnya Vernon tetap menjambak Mingyu dan membekap wajah Mingyu dengan bantal sofa. Wonwoo datang lalu enatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak percaya nya.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin membunuh Mingyu tapi tolong... Jangan di sofa kesayanganku. Pergi." Wonwoo mengusir Vernon dan Mingyu dari sofa kesayangan nya. Mingyu melepaskan diri dari kekangkan Vernon dan merengek pada Wonwoo. "Kenapa kau membiarkan Vernon menyiksaku~?" Mingyu merengek seperti anak kecil. Vernon jadi tertawa dan Wonwoo tetap memasang wajah emo nya.

"Pergi dari sofaku atau ku gugurkan kandungan ini." Wonwoo tetap bersikeras mengusir Mingyu dan Vernon dari sofa nya. Vernon dan Mingyu langsung duduk di lantai saat mendengar ancaman Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum puas dan merebahkan diri di sofanya dengan santai. "Hoshi kemana?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Dia pergi bersama Dino untuk membeli bahan-bahan dapur," Jawab Vernon selembut mungkin. "Oh," Jawab Seungkwan singkat, padat.

JDER!

Vernon hanya bisa mengusap dada nya bersabar.

.

.

Hoshi terbangun dari tidur nya pada pukul 11 malam. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum namun ia begitu terkejut saat melihat Wonwoo yang sudah terduduk di lantai dapur dengan darah yang berlumuran dimana-mana.

"Wonwoo-ah!" Hoshi langsung berjalan cepat ke arah Wonwoo dan menatapnya panik. "H-Hyung... S-sakit..." Wonwoo berkata lirih sambil terus mendesah menghela nafas pendek dan menarik nafas susah payah.

"Ya tuhan... Tolong jangan biarkan aku lemot di saat seperti ini!" Hoshi memukuli kepala nya sendiri. "Oh! Mingyu!" Hoshi berlari melupakan dirinya yang juga sedang hamil ke arah kamar Mingyu dan membangunkan si tiang tanpa ampun.

"Mingyu! Cepat bangun! Wonwoo itu... Terpeleset, eh! Jatuh! Lalu darah dimana-mana... Kesakitan juga! Shh! Kenapa aku jadi susah berbicara begini sih ah!" Hoshi masih panik. Mingyu hanya mengerang merasa tidur nya terganggu.

Hoshi berniat membangunkan Mingyu namun yang terbangun sekarang malah Jeonghan. Memang yah naluri ibu hamil (?).

"Waeyo Soonyoung-ah?" Tanya Jeonghan dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Ehehe... Itu anu... Wonwoo... Darah nya dimana-mana dan kesakitan di dapur hyung... Tolong bantu aku... Bangunkan yang lain juga karena sungguh Wonwoo sedang kesakitan sekarang..." Hoshi sudah menangis akibat panik dan khawatir.

"MWO!? WONWOO!?" Jeonghan langsung bangun dan mencabut bulu kaki Mingyu agar sang empu terbangun. "WONWOO KESAKITAN BODOH! SUAMI MACAM APA KAU HAH!? CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KU CABUTI SEMUA BULU KAKIMU!" Jeonghan berteriak sekencang mungkin. Teriakan nya membangunkan Seungcheol dan kamar-kamar lain, daebak.

.

.

.

Wonwoo dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena ia sudah pingsan di dapur, terlalu lama menahan sakit dan darah yang terlalu banyak hilang dari tubuh nya.

Mingyu terus saja duduk menatap Wonwoo yang belum sadarkan diri. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga Wonwoo dengan baik. Ia tau resiko nya dan ia siap akan kehilangan anak yang dikandung Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo? Ia belum tentu bisa menerima kenyataan pahit yang dikatakan oleh dokter bahwa ia keguguran.

Mingyu terus berpikir keras bagaimana ia menjelaskan nya pada Wonwoo saat Wonwoo sadar nanti. DK, Seungcheol dan Joshua menemani Mingyu di rumah sakit sedangkan Jeonghan dan Seungkwan mengurusi administrasi rumah sakit bersama sang manager. Sisanya diam di rumah.

"Beri Wonwoo 2 hari sebelum kau memberitahu keadaan kandungan nya Ming... Aku yakin jika kau langsung memberi tahu nya saat ia sadar, keadaan nya akan turun drastis dan sulit untuk membaik..." Saran Seungcheol. Mingyu menunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

" _Everything's gonna be fine~_ " Ucap Joshua menenangkan sambil mengusap punggung Mingyu dan menepuk-nepuk nya guna menenangkan Mingyu. Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum paksa dan kembali bergelut dengan pikiran nya.

Tiba-tiba telepon Seungcheol berdering.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _S-Seungcheol-ah... Hiks... A-aku... Oh my god..."_

Seungcheol panik mendengar Jeonghan menangis sesegukan.

" _Easy... Easy..._ Tarik nafasmu. Lalu ceritakan ada apa secara perlahan," Seungcheol memilih untuk menenangkan Jeonghan dan mengesampingkan pikiran negatif nya.

" _Hah... S-Seungkwan jatuh di toilet rumah sakit... Hiks... Dia ada di UGD sekarang... Hiks... Ya tuhan Seungcheol tolong aku... Cepat ke UGD... Aku tidak tau harus apa..."_ Seungcheol membelalakan mata nya dan menatap Vernon yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Shit! Seungkwan!" Vernon langsung berlari keluar ruang inap Wonwoo dan berlari menuju UGD bersama Seungcheol dan DK.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
